EMMETT AND LITTLE ALEX
by Miss.VanessaWolfe
Summary: Emmett finds a little girl in the forest near the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Esme let Emmett adopt Alex, but what will Rose say?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1!!! Enjoy!!!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Alexandra's POV**

I had wandered around the forest for at least a week now, not knowing where I was or how I was going to survive. Until I came across a beautiful, big, white house in the middle of the forest. Who would live in the forest? Just as I was about half way across the driveway I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around to face a man who looked the size of a bear. I fell onto my knees and cried until my death came to me.

**Emmet's POV**

I had just finished hunting and was walking through the forest when I smelt the scent of a human girl. I followed it and it ended up at our house. Alice and Rose were shopping while dragging Jasper along with them because Jasper accidently broke Alice's hairbrush. Edward was at Bella's house, Esme was out shopping for plants for her garden she was planning on making in the backyard. While Carlisle was at work, so I decided to go hunting. I saw a girl about 4 years old walking up our driveway. I walked up to her in human style but as soon as she heard someone behind her she fell to the ground and started crying. What did I do? I walked over to her and pulled her into one of my famous bear hugs. I felt so protective of her already and I didn't even know the girl who was crying, but I knew I had to protect her. So I picked her up in my arms and let her sob into my shirt, but just as I was about to get through the doorway Alice, Rose and Jasper pulled into the driveway and ran to the door at vampire speed to take a look at the girl who was crying in my arms.

**Alexandra's POV**

The man picked me up and pulled me into a hug that made me loose my breath, but it felt good that someone was hugging me. I hadn't been hugged in about 2 years since my parents died. I snuggled into his chest and cried until I heard two more people coming towards us. One of them started rubbing my back and the other started to rub my head. I could hear a car pull into the driveway and a pair of high heels clicking on the gravel ground.

"Emmett what happened?" The lady asked as she walked up the path to where we were standing on the front porch of the lovely house in front of us.

"I don't know I came back from, you know where, and I found her on our driveway and then she just broke down" Emmett said. His shirt was soaked from all of my crying and he new that so he swapped me so I was pressed against his other side of his chest.

"Oh dear, bring her inside she looks cold and scared" The woman said. Emmett carried me inside and sat me on the couch and let me sit on his lap. I could feel someone rubbing smoothening circles in my back, which calmed me down easily.

"Sweaty my names Esme, do you want something to eat?" Esme said. I nodded not moving from were I was lying. A breeze hit me; I lifted my head up and looked at the three people that were kneeling in front of me.

"What's your name honey?" A blond head man asked me.

"Alexandra" I whispered.

"Were you lost in the forest?" A pixie looking girl asked me. She was short, black hair and golden eyes. I nodded my head and looked down at my knees.

"Were do you live?" The blond head man said. I thought for a moment then remembered that I ran away from my adopted parents. I shook my head.

"Alexandra, can I asked you a personal question" A blond haired girl asked, she looked like the other mans twin brother. I nodded my head and let them continue.

"Do you have any parents?" She asked. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I shook my head.

"Dea" I said before turning around and crying into the mans chest again, just like before

"Ok" The pixie woman said before turning around to leave.

**Emmett's POV**

She cried into my chest for a couple of hours. I just sat there rubbing her back and rethinking about what she had just said. No parents. She must have been adopted by some people who were horrible to her and she ran away. Man I'd probably do the same thing. She totally takes after me. "Yes Emmett she does" Edward whispered from the other couch where Bella was lying there asleep.

"I wonder what's going to happen to her?" Edward whispered.

"Emmett you should take Alexandra up to the spare room and put her down to sleep I need to talk to you" Esme said as she poked her head out of the doorway to the kitchen. I nodded and went up stairs human style and put my sleeping beauty to sleep. I heard Carlisle's car pull into the driveway. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen were Carlisle and Esme were standing there waiting for me.

"Ok, so what's going on?" I asked.

"Emmett do you feel protective of her?" Carlisle asked me. As a matter of fact, I did. I nodded my head.

"Yes, sometimes that's what happens with vampires, they find people and act very protective of them" Carlisle said.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're not trying to say that I am falling in love with a 2 year old girl are you?" I asked a little grossed out.

"No Emmett. It's just that I asked Edward do see what everyone was thinking about her and they everyone felt the same way. They wanted to keep her in the family. Alice saw that she fits in quite well too" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Yes" I said.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Yes, can we adopt her?" I asked.

"Of course" Carlisle said as he brought out the papers and signed them and then sent them off. Upstairs I could hear of heart start to speed up. Alex must be starting to wake up.

I walked into the room to find a crying Alex lying there snuggled into the blankets that were covering her. I walked over to her and picked her up and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Esme could you come up here for a moment?" I whispered so low that Alex wouldn't have heard me. A moment later Esme showed up at the door.

"Yes Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Would you mind giving Alex a bath?" I asked as Alex leaned away from my chest and reached for Esme, she smiled and took her in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. I huffed as I started to walk downstairs. It actually hurt to be away from her. I just wanted to be there for her, make sure she was safe. I'm not trying to say that I don't trust Esme; I just want to make sure she is ok. But before I could think about it more someone cut me off.

"Emmett, shut up. We get it, you are protective of her. No need to keep shouting it in your head" Edward said as he rubbed his temples. Rose walked downstairs and came and sat on my lap.

"Hello" she said as she gave me a peek on the cheek.

"Hay, Carlisle and Esme said that they're going to adopt Alex" I said as I leaned into her shoulder. I could tell Rose was upset that there was a baby in the house. She always wanted a baby, but she could never have one now.

"Cool" She said as she walked down to the garage. I closed my eyes and thought of my two favourite girls, Rose and Alex. But before I could continue someone tugged on my jeans. I looked down to see Alex sitting there blinking at me.

"Hay you" I said smiling as I picked her up. She always brightened my day as soon as I saw her. Edward scoffed and walked out of the room, probably going to see Bella again. Alex jumped out of my lap and crawled to the TV. She grabbed the remote and started to press buttons. Five minutes later the TV was on and she was watching The Wiggles. Every couple of minutes she would start to rock back and forth to the songs.

Rose walked back into the lounge half an hour later and sat down next to me. Alex looked up from the screen and crawled to where me and Rose were sitting. She tugged on Rose's pants and reached for her. Rose looked down and then picked Alex up and sat her on her lap. Alex sat there for more than two hours playing with Rose's hair when suddenly her stomach growled. Alex placed her hands on her stomach and then giggled. I could see Rose smiling under her hair. Esme came in from the kitchen and gave Rose a can of Apple flavored baby food. Alex's eyes lit up while Rose scrunched up her nose, she opened the tin and Alex reached for it. Rose grabbed the spoon and then spooned mouthfuls for Alex who was enjoying it. As soon as Alex was done, Alex grabbed the tin out of Rose's hands and then looked inside of it; she looked at Rose with worried eyes because there was nothing inside of it. Rose picked her up and walked into the kitchen and placed her on the dining room chair. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and went into the cupboard were she grabbed a bottle. Alice must have seen this happening. She heated it up in the microwave and then poured a little onto her arm and felt if it was warm enough.

"Batol" Alex squealed. Rose looked up and sat Alex on her lap and gave her the bottle.

"There we go" Rose said. I smiled and left them to bond while I went and took a shower.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I sat Alex on my lap and watched her drink the horrible, white stuff humans call milk.

She looked so happy. I've always wanted a baby. Now I have one.

Alex handed me the bottle and then jumped off my lap and crawled into the living room were Alice and Jasper were.

"Ah" Alex asked as she reached for Alice. Alice picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Twoys" She squealed. Jasper looked down at her and she smiled at him.

"I think she wants toys Jazz" Alice said.

"Well, I don't have any" Jasper said.

"Go up to Rose and Emmett's room and grab the teddy bear Emmett won at the circus a couple of years ago" Alice told him. He nodded and ran up to the room.

"My name's Alice. And I'm going to take you shopping and everything. We're going to be great friends" Alice said to Alex who was just sitting there with wide eyes.

"Ha" Alex said in a confused voice. I watched Alice try and tell Alex what shopping was, but she just sat there playing with Emmett's big toy. I could smell Emmett coming back in from hunting. He walked in and saw Alice and Alex and smiled. He looked over to me and came and gave me a passionate kiss and a hug. I heard Alex giggling near us. I looked down to see her with her hands covering her eyes. Emmett laughed and picked her up.

We were going to be one happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Alex was the most cutest baby ever, she was quite, but was adorable. I finally get the baby that I've always wanted.

**EMMETT'S POV**

I'm so glad that Rosie's happy about Alex. At first I thought she would scream and through a hissy fit at me for keeping her. She even admitted to me that Alex was the cutest baby she had ever seen. That made me smile.

Today was the day that we decided to take Alex to the park. Rosalie picked her up and strapped her in the car seat. Alex was giggling the whole way. I couldn't figure it out.

"What are you giggling about back there?" I said as I looked in the rear view mirror. She stopped and looked at me and started laughing again. I shook my head, babies, they are so confusing.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I pulled Alex out of the car seat and climbed up the tower and sat her on my lap and slid down the slide while Emmett went over to the swing.

"Wing" She cried as she pointed over to the swings. There was only one so I'd have to kick Emmett off it.

"OV" She yelled as she pointed to Emmett. He raised his eyebrows and got off.

"It's probably her time of month" He mumbled. I laughed and shook my head.

"Em, she a little young to get it don't you think?" I asked him while I pushed Alex back and forwards while she was squealing.

We where there for another two hours when we decided to take Alex home and feed her.

When we arrived home Esme was waiting for us on the front porch. I handed Alex to her knowing she wanted a little hold. She fed Alex and played with her for a while until Alex fell asleep on her lap. I knew Esme had a terrible past and new she had always wanted a baby ever since hers died when she was human.

"Hay mum, do you think we could adopt another child for Alex to play with?" I asked her. She looked up and then back down.

"You'd have to ask Carlisle, but I'm ok with it. I get lonely around here when you lot are at school, it would be fun to clean up after someone every minute of every day" She laughed. I nodded and went up stairs and grabbed my phone.

"Hello" Carlisle's assistant said.

"Hi, um I was wondering if I could talk to Carlisle for a minute" I said.

"Um, are you family" She asked. Why would she need to ask?

"Yes, why do you need to know that?" I said.

"Just wondering. What is your name?" She said.

"Rosalie" I said.

"Ok, I'm sending you through now" She said.

"About time" I said as I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch.

"I heard that" She growled on the other side of the phone.

"I heard that" I mimicked.

"Hello Rosalie" Carlisle said.

"Dad, you need a new assistant" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she asks too many questions" I said boardly.

"Ok, I'll think about it" He laughed "Was there something you needed?"

"How would you feel about two humans in the house?" I asked him. The other side went silent.

"Honey we're going hunting for a while" Esme said as Emmett, Jasper and Alice walked out behind her. Edward must still be at Bella's.

"I'm thinking of letting you and mum adopt one. She gets so lonely at home by herself when were at school and you're at work. She needs someone to watch over and entertain" I said.

"I know what you mean. Have you talked to her about it?" He said.

"Yeah, and she said it was fine with her and I just had to ask you" I replied.

"I'll come home in half an hour and I'll take her down to the adoption agency in Seattle and if she finds one she likes then we'll adopt her or him" Carlisle said. I started jumping up and down screaming.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" I yelled into the phone.

"Ok, goodbye Rosalie" He said laughed.

"Bye" I chirped as I hung up the phone.

"Mama" I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around and saw Alex sitting on the steps with tears running down her face. She'd just called me mama, she wants me to be her mum.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I walked up to her. She reached for me and I picked her up.

"Nigh ma" She cried. I rocked her back and for**th.**

"Shhhh" I whispered. "You can come and sleep with me tonight" I said as I tucked her into me and Emmett's bed. She cuddle into my side and fell asleep instantly. I laid beside her watching her sleep peacefully. I smiled at the thought. I saw the door open and Emmett's head pop through.

"That's so cute" I heard someone squeal and then there was a flash, probably Alice taking a picture.

I rolled my eyes, that is so Alice. I heard Carlisle's car pull up. They must be home. I heard another heart beat. I went to the door with Alex who was awake now.

"What did you call him?" Jasper asked.

"Henry" Esme whispered.


End file.
